His Name
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: He had thought he was just average, and his name was a reflection of that. And then he met Hermione Jean Granger.


**His Name**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Once again, I am in awe by the people who have taken the time to review. Honestly, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it. Now that I'm finally writing stories, I see why its so important to the writer to find out what people think. It's such an exciting feeling looking in your inbox and seeing 'Review for Story: _' Thank you so much. :)**

**I wrote this on a Wednesday morning, before school, and the entire day kept thinking 'Ohh, one paragraph left to write in my story! I need to get home!' which drove my friends insane. So I wrote this one quickly too, but it took longer than Risky. Most of you seemed to like that one, so I hope you like this one too. The writing style here is different though. While in the other one it was mainly dialogue, here it's just thoughts and experiences. These are the types of stories I like to read and write most, so I hope I did this justice.**

**

* * *

**

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name _- Speechless, The Veronicas

He had always hated his name. Ron. It sounded so… average. And yet, he thought it suited him – in his eyes, he was average. Never really excelling at anything. He used to envy Harry's name, and the way people said it with awe – Harry _Potter_. The only time there'd be a different tone to his name was when his mother would yell at him. "Ronald Bililus Weasley!" she would shriek, and the syllables in his name would become obvious. That was the only time his name would sound any different. All other times, he'd hear the same old 'Ron.' Nothing exciting, nothing special – just Ron. But still – it was better than _Ronald_.

And then he met Hermione Jean Granger.

Her name was beautiful. It rolled off the tongue gracefully – similar to the way she walked. The R spiralled out like waves crashing onto the shore. Her name sounded so successful, so stunning – just like she was. The four syllables in her first name gave him the advantage of changing the tone of his voice to match his mood – 'Her-_my_-oh-nee', he'd say, whenever he was amazed. 'Her-my-oh-_nee'_, he'd groan in annoyance whenever she irritated him. Her name was gorgeous, and Ron loved it.

And that was when he started to love his name. Whenever _she_ would say it. _She_ could change it to match her emotions. 'Ron,' she'd say softly whenever he'd do something funny, a hint of a smile on her face that's evident in her voice. '_Ronald_,' she'd say, her tone icy and calm - like the calm before a storm - whenever he'd do something that made her mad. Ron began starting rows for the fun of it then. Not only to see her attention focused solely on him, not only to see her normally pale face turn a delightfully wonderful shade of red, but also to hear her utter his name in all different variations. 'Ronald' had never sounded as good to him as it did when _she_ said it.

He loved saying her name, and tried to say it as many times as possible, just so he could find out what else he could do with it.

In sixth year, when he had dated Lavender, her absence almost killed him. It was awful, unbearable. She avoided him; he couldn't hear her anymore. And so, on March 1st, lying unconscious on the hospital bed, he let out the word 'Er-my-nee'. He was reaching out, trying to get her to come back to him, trying to get her to reply back, saying his name in such a beautiful way that only she can.

In March 1998, he discovered his least favourite way of saying her name was with desperation – the way he had said it in Malfoy Manor when she was being tortured. Never before had he had such a love-hate relationship with her voice. On the one hand, her screaming would pierce him, make him want to scream in pain too, and yet on the other hand, it proved she was alive, she was still there. He would call back 'HERMIONE!' in hopelessness and fear, not even stopping to admire her name and the perfect way it slipped out of his mouth.

He loved hearing her say his name more though. All other times, his name would sound so unimportant, but whenever she would say it, it sounded special, full of life, and she made it sound like the bearer of that name could do anything. She believed in him, and it shone through her voice.

Lying in Shell Cottage on a cold December morning in 1997, he heard her voice, and let out a sigh of relief, thanking whoever was listening for answering his pleas to hear her say his name. She sounded tearful, and he was desperate to see her, to comfort her, to whisper her name consolingly into her hair. He wanted it so much that he could – Hermione's voice and the lights of the deluminator guided him home, home to her.

Before he had met Hermione Jean Granger, he had thought he was just average, and his name was a reflection of that. But a year after the final battle, he discovered his favourite way Hermione said his name. When they made love for the first time, when he heard Hermione sigh his name contentedly, and he realised that only he could make her say it like that, and only he would ever be allowed to, Ron finally understood that he was definitely not average.

In Hermione's eyes, he was much more than that.

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I have become addicted to reviews :)**

**P.S - Can anyone explain to me how do you get a beta, how do they get the story from you, or basically how the beta program works? I've searched for a beta, but that's all I've done - search. Please send me a message about it if you have the time :)**


End file.
